


King of the True North

by TheSpyder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder
Summary: Ned Stark arrived at the Tower of Dorne only to find a ruin of stones and ash, no clue of what had happend to his beloved sister.Twenty years laters, Lord Commander Jeor Mormont arrives in Winterfell to warn Ned Stark that a Wildling army the likes history has never seen is amassing, and a man who claims to be their King wishes to treat with him.





	1. A Smoldering Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story idea that has kept popping into my head lately, and I want to see how far I can take it. I have certain ideas and plots in my mind, but nothing too set in stone. Usually I think myself more of the architect type of writer, but this story is definitely of the pantser variety.
> 
> This is a short chapter of that basically sets the stage, and is me jumping off the cliff and trying to get back into the hobby of writing. Future chapters should be longer in length.
> 
> Also for convenience I would prefer to write on my iPad, and trying to select text to put in italics and bold is difficult for some reason, so sorry for that.

It had been a long and arduous journey, his companions riding at a breakneck pace from the capital after finally ascertaining his sister’s whereabouts. Ned did not trust Lord Varys, the eunuch’s demeanor and dress alone raising doubt about any information gotten from him. However Ned had no other leads, and Robert believed Varys would not dare speak lies to his new king so quickly.

Robert had wanted to ride out himself, but duties to a recently won realm came with new burdens that he must shoulder, whether he wanted to or not. While unpleased at this unexpected check on his freedom, his disgruntled new king bid Ned to do what he could not and recover his stolen love. Ned had his own thoughts on the true depth his friend’s feelings for Lyanna, but decided it best not dwell on that presently. What would become of Ned’s beloved sister was a question for when she was safe and away from men who allowed harm come to her.

So for more than a fortnight, he and six of his fellow northmen rode from King’s Landing into the lands of Dorne. Of all names to place called the Tower of Joy. On their journey they did little more than what was absolutely necessary in terms of stopping for rest and nourishment, all of them wanting to regain a piece of the North when it had lost so much else recently.

As the party rode over the sandy dune, expecting to see their destination at long last, all that met their eyes was a faint rising of smoke in the distance. Throwing caution and good sense aside, Ned spurred his horse into a sprint towards the trail of smoke, not caring of possible danger ahead at thought of what could have befallen Lyanna. His despair was to come true, for when he reined up his horse where the tower once stood, all that was left for Ned to find was a heap of stone. The faint trail of smoke he had seen was an indication of a fire long past its’ zenith, and all that was left was ashes, just like his hopes of finding his dear sister.

Bang Bang

With the sudden noise Ned was startled out of his memories, having drifting off in his chair while looking various grain reports from keeps around the North. He was usually better about staying on task, but looking over numbers and reports could become quite dull. Something he would never admit to his son and heir, the boy already trying his best to find reasons to devoting more time to the training yard and not to the more tedious responsibilities as Lord of Winterfell.

Coughing and clearing his throat, Ned bid whoever was on the side to enter. He was grateful that the person did just not enter the solar, only to find their lord falling asleep while attending his duties. It would not serve well for the household staff to see and gossip about him in such a state.

Opening the door softly, his steward Vayon Poole entered. “Pardon the interruption my lord, but a group riders just rode through gates and asked for an audience with you.”

Ned furrowed his eyebrow at the unorthodox arrival, not recalling any scheduled meeting with any of his banner men or townsfolk happening today. “Who is it?” Ned questioned his steward, a feeling of uneasiness coming over him from the unexpected news coupled with his painful remembrance of long ago.

“Jeor Mormont, Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch.”


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterfell reacts to the unexpected arrival of the Lord Commander and his men.

As the words passed through his steward’s lips, Ned was already out of his seat and out the door. Walking briskly towards the Wolf’s Gate, his steward falling into step behind him, Ned’s mind tried work out why the Lord Commander would see it fit to bring news himself from The Wall. He tried to recall his history lessons from long ago, before even his time as a ward of Jon Arryn in the Vale, of other times and reasons for the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch to leave his post. Once again Ned wondered if his recollection of bad memories was making him react so drastically to the news, but quickly threw the notion aside because only a dire reasin would cause Jeor Mormont to come to him personally. The Lord Commander surely had men he could trust to deliver important news to the Warden of the North, Ned’s own brother Benjen coming straight to mind.

 

Entering the courtyard, panic arose in Ned again that perhaps his brother had fallen and Lord Mormont thought it his duty to inform his family’s liege lord of the news himself. While the Night’s Watch was not supposed to show preference to any region or political faction, The Wall was pretty much part of the North for all practical purposes. The other six kingdoms and the crown itself thinking the Watch barely more than a place to send their prisoners and other unwanteds when pestered enough, and any other terms of support being almost nonexistent. That the Watch would want to maintain a good relationship with the region that believed they did more than just hunt for snarks and grumpkins was not a new occurrence, but still the Lord Commander delivering tidings personally strained even that possibility.

 

The sense of dread left Ned in a released breath as he came upon the arrived party, there was not a casket among the horses and men. With his worry for his brother gone, Ned quickly evaluated the arrivals that came to Winterfell without warning. Lord Commander Mormont was easily recognizable among them, even if Ned had never met the man before, for all his companions looked like they had not seen near as many years as their leader.

Even without the vast difference in age it was easy to discern who was in charge among them, Mormont held himself like a lord and leader should. He had a bearing about him that naturally drew a person’s attention, one that would at least demand initial respect before someone could weigh the owner’s worth with the words spoken and actions taken. Ned wanted to believe others reacted to him the way Jeor’s men paid heed to their leader, and that Ned could teach his own son to curry the same respect.

“Lord Commander,” Ned said in greeting causing the the stout but solid man to turn away from giving orders to his men. Ned could not help but study the man trying to discern the reason for the surprise visit, but no answers could be found from looks alone. No signs of battle or fatigue were to be found, or any other signs of undue hardship uncommon for men of the Wall.

Inclining his head slightly towards Ned in respect, “Lord Stark, apologies for our unexpected presence here. However circumstances dictated the necessity of this situation.”

The words did little to comfort Ned, but if the problem was that urgent the Lord Commander would not have bothered with any pleasentries. So whatever was happening, it was important enough for Mormomt to be here, but not something to be completely alarmed with, or so Ned hoped. “Winterfell, as well as any keep in the North, is always willing to receive those who serve the realm at The Wall. The visit is unexpected, but rooms will be readied for you and your men as quickly my household is able.”

“That is most generous of you Lord Stark, but do not go to any more trouble than necessary on our account. While I am sure my men would welcome the idea of enjoying the hospitality of Winterfell for longer, my absence from The Wall should be as brief as possible. So if it pleases you my lord, I would attend to the matter that brought me here with you as soon as possible. My men and I will bed with the rest of your men in your barracks, and hopefully begin our return journey on the morrow.”

Lord Commander Mormont spoke the request as if nothing was askance, but to wish to proceed with matters at such haste was not normal. Still Ned decided to take his que from the older man and act as if nothing were amiss.

Turning to his steward Ned gave the necessary orders, “Vayon, speak to Jory and have him take the Lord Commander’s men and give bed in the barracks. Find Lady Stark and inform her of our guests arrival, and tell her to proceed how she fits in regards into what directions to give the cook and the kitchens. Lastly have Mullen see to the care of the Watch’s mounts, but also to exchange them with fresh ones to ride out with if they are to leave on the morrow.”

“Yes Lord Stark,” Poole said with a bow and left quickly to complete his tasks.

“The exchange of new mounts is most generous Lord Stark,” Mormont said as the steward left.

“But necessary,” Ned replied. “It is a long, arduous journey from the Wall. If you will not allow me to properly to see to the rest of you and your men, then the least I can do is see to it that your horses do not collapse from exhaustion on the way back.”

Ned said all this in a way that would brook no protestations from the older man, and decided to get to the heart of the matter. “Now if none of these men are necessary to the business that brought you here, they can wait here for the captain of my guards. You and I can proceed to my solar.”

“Thank you my lord,” Mormont replied before turning to his men. “Stay here and wait for Lord Stark’s man, Edd your in charge in my absence.”

“Shall we,” Ned spoke as Mormont turned back to him and proceeded to move back to the keep without waiting for a reply. As they were walking Ned addressed Mormont, “Would you mind if my son Robb is present for this meeting?”

Without breaking stride the Lord Commander replied, “Entirely up to you Lord Stark. The news I bring will reach all the North sooner or later, so it is entirely your discretion on who you wish to be present.”

Ned nodded slightly thinking over Mormont’s, and decided to find someone to fetch his heir. Whatever Mormont was about to bring to light, it would do no good to shield his son from witnessing this responsibility of lordship. Ned only hoped that he could shoulder the burden of whatever was to be unleashed upon them all, and briefly lamented that at one time such duties would not be his to bear at all.


	3. A Lord Commander’s Tale Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Commander begins to explain what brought him to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used to enjoy writing as a hobby, not always posting things, but just starting word documents and seeing what I could create. Stopped for the longest time because I was focusing on life issues, but found I have the time again.
> 
> Probably am really rusty at writing, and my sentence structure has always left something to be desired. However I am intrigued by the premise for this story, and love the world and characters of this series, so I want to play around innthis sandbox even if my writing needs some polishing.
> 
> There was some constructive criticism in regards to pacing and length of chapters I think. So if anybody wants to weigh in on preferred chapter length, my writing style etc., more than willing to hear people out.
> 
> Also I seem to catch minor mistakes after I post a chapter, and I update it multiple times. Do people get an email notification each time that happens? If so I will stop and try to be a better editor when I preview the chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Once again Ned found himself sitting behind his desk, only this time with Mormont seated on the the otherside, and Robb standing in the corner to observe things. A silence had settled in the room after the maid had left the wine to be shared by the men in the room, an understanding that once the quiet was broken something would be irrevocably shifted. Problem was that Ned had long learned that shying away from duties did not make them disappear so best to get on with it, and to teach Robb to face the problems that are dealt to him.

“Let us get on with it then my lord, Ned began as he placed his goblet of wine back on the desk. “Whatever you have to say it is of great importance, of such that you thought the best course was to meet with me yourself. Not to send a raven that could be intercepted, or to send another such as my own brother to me. Something that I don’t only need to be informed of, but of a matter that will require discussion and immediate action. Have I summed the situation adequately?

“Quite on the mark Lord Stark, the tale I bring you is rather long and it is best I speak with little interruption,” Mormont spoke Ned but shifted his eyes to the younger lord watching in the corner.

Ned nodded in acceptance and saw his son straighten his posture and also nod his agreement.

“Well then, I suppose this business started some moons ago. Precisely when? I could not say truthfully, rangers and scouts always bringing back odd whispers from their rangings. What started to catch my attention, and those around me is that the each new story passed among the men would differ slightly but all carry similarity all the same.”

“What of it?” Ned asked not impolitely, but also no stranger to the gossip of guards and men at arms.

“Wildling camps and villages disappearing, the inhabitants seeming to have moved on to somewhere else. No signs of a fight between clans, nothing of great use to left behind, an organized clearing out of villages that have been there longer than I have manned the Wall. My rangers, seasoned trackers most all of them, and they cannot tell me where they have gone.” 

As the Lord Commander told his story, Ned could hear the exasperation in the man’s words at the failure of his men. Ned also felt a bit of sting, his brother was first ranger and if the story was true that meant the wildlings even slipped Benjen’s notice.

The Lord Commander continued on unaware of Ned’s musing, “Now the Watch has a few clans and men we sometimes trade with for information and stay on friendly terms with. When my rangers failed we looked to them for answers.”

“I take it what they knew was not up to your satisfaction,” Ned stated.

Mormont scoffed incredulously, “That is if they knew anything at all to begin with. More times than not it was my men imforming them than the other way around. Which made everything all the more suspicious to me. Long established wildling settlements and clans, methodically and quickly moved, and done so with care as to not alert any man of the Night’s Watch or those on good terms with us. The whole thing speaks to level of planning and efficiency that is unheard of for wildlings.”

“Any guesses to where they could have gone,” Ned asked fascinated by the odd tellings even as it all made him ill at easw.

“When my men I finally acknowledged the problem, our best guess is that they moved into the harsher lands even further north. Living anywhere beyond the wall is a struggle, but the more North you go the harsher it is. Without a line of support there is only so far my rangers can seek out the wayward clans, and while it is severe hardship for them it is a simple and effective way to hide from the eyes of the Watch. For what purposes they needed to hide we did not know. They were not threatening the Wall, and for most of us that was enough. Meant less work for already strained number of rangers to do. As unhappy as I was to be left in the dark, there was little I could do.” Mormont pushed on taking a sip from his goblet every so often.

“Then something changed.” A new voice entered the conversation, that of Robb. 

Ned looked over and was almost startled at how engrossed Robb looked at the story the Lord Commander was telling. More intrigued than a young lord hearing something strange and new to break up the monotony of day to day life. No, Robb looked like someone who had something personal at stake with the telling. The idea shook Ned for a reason he could not quite explain.

Then again as he put some more thought to it, Robb always seemed to be a little more invested when something about the Wall was mentioned. In fact the same could be said for all his children, all them seeming to pay just little more attention to Old Nan’s tales of things beyond the Wall. Of the tales of wildlings and wargs, of snow bears, shadow cats, and direwolves. Tales of the first men, the others, and fantastic things in the far north.

Even his eldest daughter Sansa, who preferred tales of love and noble knights, started giving more mind to northern stories. At this very moment Ned could not pinpoint when the story preferences of his children, especially those of Sansa, started to change. He had relegated such a thing as unimportant, but with Robb’s strong reaction Ned could not help but think he missed a vitally important shift as his children grew up.

“Aye something changed,” Mormont confirmed. “One morning, about a moon’s turn ago I was roused from sleep by steward and was told a lone wilding was standing a good distance from the gates of the Wall. Sure enough when I made it to the top to look for myself, a solitary figure could be made out. The wildling was just standing there, just outside of arrow range I noticed. His sword stuck in ground in a sign peace, and from what me and the others could see not another person to be seen.”

Ned made to respond, but his son beat him to it. “You said not another person around him, meaning something was there.”

“Good catch young lord, indeed this person was not alone. Their was one sitting at their side, and five moving restlessly behind them,” Mormont began in more serious tone.

“Of what,” Ned asked just as impatient as his son for the answer.

“Direwolves my lords.”


	4. A Lord Commander’s Tale Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More backstory of the events that brought Mormont to Winterfell.

Jeor had for a long time considered himself a man of great paitence and restraint, as someone who was in charge of a brotherhood primarily made up of thieves and rapists you had to be. However over the past week he had to reconsider his assessment of himself, all thanks to that damned wilding and his gods damned wolves. As the Lord Commander looked at the same blasted sight for the eighth day in a row, he considered having every man under his command shoot arrows from the top of the wall towards the figure and the beasts. Maybe one of his men would manage to send at least one arrow impossibly far and hit the bastard, and then this headache would at last be over.

That first  day of the whole ordeal, he had sent out a group of riders to meet the person. His men did not have swords drawn, bows in hand, or anything to indicate they came to harm. In fact it seemed that as soon as the wildling registered a party was coming their way, the person withdrew his sword from the ground and sheathed it in a side scabbard. Next thing Jeor knew, the wildling was riding into the haunted forest on the white wolf, the other wolves swiftly behind him.

Ser Alliser Thorne had been the leader of the group of riders sent out to see what the wildling was about, the elders of the watch deciding that it would be folly to send their Lord Commander or anybody out by themselves. Mormont had to agree with his advisors that, sign of truce or not, asking to meet in a such a way with six gigantic wolves attending was anything but non-threatening.

 

Later after investigating, an investigation Jeor thought foolhardy given it could have been a trap, where the Wildling had vanished into the forest, Thorne reported back that it was no use trying to track their visitor. For right inside the woods, six sets of wolf tracks went in six different directions. Furthermore, that none of the horses were keen on the scent the wolve’s left behind. Almost the same mummer’s show took place every morning since, much to Jeor’s annoyance.

 

“Didn’t quite believe the what i’ve been hearing.”

 

A voice to his right pulled him from his vexation, to find Benjen Stark leaning against a pillar of ice. Mormont made a gruff noise in response, wanting nothing more than to continue his hateful thoughts towards the wildling alone.

 

“Heard he has been having fun with the Watch while my men and I have been out,” Benjen continued unaware of his commander’s wishes.

 

“How do you know he is a man, far is I can tell the person is covered completely in those furs wildlings prefer. You know something about this visitor of ours first ranger?” The tone Mormont used was gruff and accusatory, betraying his fraying nerves over the situation.

 

Turning his attention back to the sight of the wildling and his wolves Benjen answered, “Not a clue what this is about, but the boldness of this continued farce speaks to that of a wildling man. Met a few in my time, when they weren’t trying to kill me, and most tend to be loud and boisterous in nature. A display like this reminds me of that.”

 

Jeor nodded with assessment, “So how would you suggest putting an end to this finally, he flees at our every attempt to make contact.”

 

“Yes, i’ve heard as much. I know why you haven’t done so, but your going to need to send out a lone rider. Most like the man doesn’t want to deal with a bunch of brothers all at once, can’t really blame him for that. Easier to talk with just two people present .”

 

“And the wolves, who would be foolhardy enough to meet with those monsters looming?” Jeor was incredulous that Benjen would even suggest such a thing, and had a suspicion as to what would come next.

 

Benjen rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully and gave his full attention to the Lord Commander, “Always wanted to see my house’s sigil in person, see if Old Nan’s tales have any truth to them at all.”

 

Snorting Jeor replied, “So be it, let's see if we can put an end to this. More than likely though you’ll just be a meal for one of those beasts, but at least your curiosity will be sated.”

 

Benjen only smiled in reply as he walked towards the lift to take him down the wall to Castle Black to prepare, “Have Daeron up here to witness then, my death could at least entertain the men with a new song.”

**

As Benjen rode out of the iron gate that separated Castle Black from the land north of wall, he tried to rationalize why he had volunteered for this deed. He supposed that like Mormont he wanted answers, not just for this recent spectacle but for the curious happenings that had been going on in recent history. Although the strange happenings had been going on much longer than most in the Watch were aware of. In fact if a ranger were to speak to things truthfully, the first signs that things were a miss had been going on for more than a decade. Nobody in the rangers deemed to raise concern of over it because nobody could say for certain what was amiss, or as to why they thought so.

 

More importantly that something was not just stirring amonst the wildlings, but in the very winds of the north itself. The lands were not just cold, harsh, and inhospitable to outsiders, but now on some nights the bone chilling cold now carried along with it a sense of dread, a sense of looming death. Neither he, nor none of his men wanted to alert the others on what was most likely nothing but their minds bringing forth childhood fears.

 

Whether this man wrapped in furs could provide answers, Benjen did not know. What mattered though was the man did not balk or make any sign of fleeing like he did on every other time the Watch tried to make contact, so that at least was progress. He reigned up his horse when he was in speaking distance of the figure, but did not move to dismount.

 

This was the agreement he worked out with the group of riders waiting inside the gates, that he would not dismount until he was sure of the wildling’s intentions for the meet. If things did not seem right he would have a chance to ride way, unsling his bow and hopefully keep the man’s wolves at bay until help could arrive. In truth it was a ridiculous notion and everyone knew it, but it eased the men enough to allow Benjen to go through with it.

Benjen sat atop of his black horse and quickly assessed the scene in front of him. The wildling, a man guessing by the shape and stature, covered head to toe in wildling furs except for the eyes and mouth. The eyes of the man were gray, of a similar color to his own he thought oddly.

 

Even more curious than the covered man though was the sword stuck in the ground in front of him. From looking down atop the wall, one could only make that the shape was that of a sword, but not much else. The hilt, pommel and, crossguard was all wrapped in animal hide, seemingly to make the blade seem plain. The trick probably worked well when the sword was in its’ scabbard, but out in the open no one could miss the blade’s uniqueness to others. The blade was slimmer than most, and nowhere near an unwieldy a length for any user, but what set the weapon apart was the steel itself. Benjen had only seen steel of the like in one other place before, back in Winterfell and belonging to the house’s ancestral greatsword Ice.

‘How had a wildling come to possess a Valyrian steel sword?’

Benjen could not dwell on that question thoough and looked to the wildling’s companions, six enourmous beasts that varied in size to that of a horse. Three of the ones in the back were at least of a size of his own mount; one of black, one of dark and lighter greys, and a grey with a white underbelly. Two were of a slightly smaller size, both of lighter grey and white. All of five them pacing or seemingly fighting to keep still.

However the anxious looking wolves were not what unnerved him, no it was the monstrous white wolf that sat silent and still next to the wildling’s size. The thing was absolutely enormous, a great deal bigger than his companions and of a size of a war horse. As if the size alone was not enough to unman a person, the creature possessed eyes the color of blood. Eyes that stared at him unflinchingly, studying him with more intensity and intelligence than a mere animal sizing up a potential meal. In truth the wolf looked similar to heart tree, white fur and red eyes to white bark and red leaves. Did that mean this wolf was a messenger from the Old Gods, and what did it say that it followed this wildling?

“Gone to alot of trouble and some grief to get a meeting like this.” Benjen started breaking the silence, and eyed the man. “My lord Commander would like nothing bettet than to stick an arrow through you and be done with it. Why not meet with one of groups sent prior? Thoses wolves of yours and you could deal with them easily enough.”

The wildling stared a Benjen a few moments, adding more tension to the situation. Seemingly coming to a decision the man nodded in assessment of the situation “Could have,” the wildling admitted but did not seem least bit repentent, “however I had no wish to meet with many, and had someone else came out the gate this morning the result would have been the same.

Benjen was taken by the response and wondered the wildling’s game. Still he kept his composure and answered, “Why is it you wanted to meet with me in particular?”

At this the wildling almost betrayed a smile, but manage to keep a twitch of his lips and his glinting with amusement. “Wanted to meet the man who squired for the Knight of the Laughing Tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is not as long or covers as much ground as I would like. Came home yesterday and my internet was down until this morning. Since I am writing on the site it meant I couldn’t work the chapter.
> 
> Also I am sucker for good parting line cliffhangers, as well as build up and suspense.
> 
> Lastly things will be in P.O.V. format for the meeting between the wildling (yeah yeah I know we all know who it is at this point) and Benjen.


End file.
